Kisses and Birthday Wishes
by Dreaming Blue Sky
Summary: Her lungs liberated another sigh. After reflecting on the disappointment of today, really just wanted to go home and get started on her homework. "Today sucks."


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Kisses and Birthday Wishes**

.

.

"_I really wish I could, but I can't get abandon my team at regionals. Maybe we could do something next week?" _**Beep.**

"_Sorry, I have a culinary class that I just can't miss. How about we get together soon and have our own little party? By the way, happy birthday!" _**Beep.**

"_Sorry Rei. My mom grounded me for failing my math test so I can't come. I just heard from Minako and her parents grounded her too and they are forcing her to study so she can't make it either. So sorry, but we'll make it up to you. How about we meet up at the arcade? Ooh, and we can go to the Crown after and... uh oh. I think my mom is coming. Gotta go, bye!" _**Beep. **

A loud sigh flew out of Rei's lips as she put down the phone. All of her friends were busy. Although it was to be expected that Usagi would get in trouble for either her poor grades or constantly arriving late at school.

Amethyst eyes strayed to a nearby window that was ajar to allow a refreshing breeze to flood the room. The sun was shining brilliantly, spreading warmth to chase after the cool wind in a spirited game of tag. Distant melodious songs could be heard from birds mixed with carefree chirps from crickets. Flowers in the garden had just begun to bloom, confident that the plague of snow was finally over. Nature was practically begging her to come outside and enjoy the day.

It was decided.

She was going to have a good day, even if she had to spend it alone. It was her birthday after all, and it would be no good to spend it cooped up inside.

Hurriedly threw on a black and white striped tank and faded denim shorts, reaching just past her mid thigh. After snatching her purse and slipping into a pair of comfortable flip-flops, practically flew out of the door, not wanting to miss a moment of the day.

However, when the bottom of the long staircase that led up to the shrine was reached, had no clue what to do. Could go shopping, but most of the week's allowance was spent on new manga. That also rules out the arcade and the movie theater. _'Why does everything I want to do have to cost money? Really, it's so stupid!' _she thought while flicking some hair out of her eyes.

Ended up at a nearby park, since this seemed to be the only place that wouldn't try to rob her of her money.

Rei laid on the soft grass with her arms behind her head, studying the sky. Clumps of clouds lazily drifted across the atmosphere filled with endless blue. A couple robins glided through, their destinations unknown to anyone who bothered to wonder. _'Nothing too interesting' _she speculated, closing her eyes against the bright sun. Splashes of yellow and orange colored the backs of her eyelids as she reviewed the day. Went to school and had two tests that she completely failed to prepare for, received a massive amount of homework to spoil her otherwise relaxing weekend, had all of her friends cancel hanging out, and now was laying in a park all alone.

On her birthday.

Honestly, wasn't sure what to expect of today, but it definitely wasn't this. Expected something happier and, well, less lonely.

_'Maybe if I had blown out some candles, then my wishes would have come true,' _she joked to herself as she listed her desires. She wished for a long, happy life. Wished to always have her friends around. Wished to fall deeply in love with someone. Wished for someone to spend the rest of her life with. Wished she wasn't alone right now.

Her lungs liberated another sigh. After reflecting on the disappointment of today, really just wanted to go home and get started on her homework. Better to get it out of the way now then procrastinate doing it until the last second.

"Today sucks," she mumbled under her breath, sitting up.

"Maybe up until now, but I promise it will get better," a familiar man's voice said from behind, provoking her to turn around.

"Yaten!" Rei exclaimed, his lips turning up in an amused smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that really how you greet someone you haven't seen in nearly 2 years? I'm shocked!" He teased, earning an annoyed glare. "So tell me why today sucks."

"Today I had two difficult tests and a ton of homework to do. And to top it off, all my friends are either busy or grounded so I get to celebrate my birthday by myself."

"Hmm. Stand up," Yaten said after a brief pause.

"What?"

"Really? What part of standing up is so confusing?" He challenged. He noticed her roll her eyes as she stood up, brushing grass off of her clothes. "Now, what would you like to do?"

~ _4__ hours later ~_

The sun had already retired, worn and tired from a day of shining brightly. Stars peeped out from the vastness of dark sky, curiously watching the couple walk down the streets towards the girl's house. Green eyes stared back, replaying the events of his companion's birthday in his mind. They went to the movies and watched a somewhat interesting film. Afterward, she had dragged him to a roller cave where they skated for a couple of hours until he complained of bruising everything that could be bruised from falling. That and the flashing technicolor lights in addition to pop music that crashed against his ear drums caused a massive headache.

Honestly, didn't know why he was doing all of this for someone he hardly knew. They barely crossed words the first time he was on Earth. The most interaction they shared was in the bathtub at Usagi's house, hiding from cameras. Couldn't help smiling to remember in that bathtub, which wasn't built for more than one person, she had kissed him. He had to admit it was pleasurable, her lips against his. There was a certain spark that ignited, transformed into a sweltering fire that spread through every vein, every fiber. Could never forget the burning passion that she alone could summon inside him.

Maybe that was the reason. To know if that passion was just a one-time thing of the past or if it was real.

"Penny for your thoughts," Rei asked, wondering what it was that had him so engrossed in his thoughts.

"I'm afraid my thoughts cost more than a penny," he countered, expecting another glare from her amethyst eyes. Much to his surprise, her pink lips illustrated a half smile and instead of frustration, amusement twinkled in her beautiful eyes.

"How about 5 bucks for your thoughts?" She continued the game.

"More."

"8 bucks?"

"Honestly woman, you think that my mind is like a garage sale where everything is so cheap?" He asked dramatically. A silvery laugh emanated from her throat, tickling the ears of the silver-haired boy.

"How about a diamond the size of your fist? Or perhaps you prefer a solid gold coin for every star in the sky?"

"How about a kiss?" He suddenly asked, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"What?" Bewilderment was painted on her face. Stared at him for a while, trying to figure out if he was just joking or not.

"You heard me."

"Sorry, but I'm not **that** curious to know what you're thinking." He snorted at that comment. "What?"

"Nothing. I just find it hard to believe you after last time," he replied, moving closer to notice her take a step back.

"What are you talking about?" She feigned confusion, avoided looking in his eyes. He wouldn't stop advancing in her direction. Cursed herself for being so foolish to let him corner her against a wall. Felt one arm encircled her, his warm hand clutching her waist while the other was under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. In that cramped bathtub. You told me to stop breathing so loudly. I told you to stop taking up so much space and then you kissed me. I've been wondering why you did it."

"You didn't just tell me to stop taking up so much room. You kept complaining about it. I just wanted you to shut up. That's all," she lied.

"That's all?" He leaned in closer, shifting his gaze to the pinkness of her lips. Closer. Closer.

"Please don't," she whispered, barely audible. Their faces were mere millimeters apart, his forehead resting against hers. Hot breaths brushed each other's skin, electrifying tingles dancing down their spines. She pressed her hands into his chest in an effort to stop herself from giving in to what she wanted most.

"Why?"

"Because I..." Her voice trailed off, seeking the right words to say.

"That's not a reason."

"Well, maybe if I had more room to think, I could give you one."

Yaten released his grip, a scowl evident on his face. A scoff penetrated the silence as he walked away in a huff. Rei followed closely behind him, outlining the cracks in the sidewalk with her eyes. The truth was she really did want him to kiss her, but was scared of him leaving again. It was pointless, getting caught up in a mess with him only to later find herself alone in that mess.

Not much farther until the long staircase loomed in front of them. The moon shone its light brightly, staining the ground with eerie shadows from the trees. Never before had the path leading up to her house looked so menacing. Yaten stopped in front of it, still looking rather annoyed and a bit upset with his arms folded across his chest. Clearly, she had ruined his good mood.

"Yaten, I-" she started saying.

"Don't bother. It's obvious you just don't want to kiss me like I thought." With that, he turned on his heel and started off.

"I never said I didn't want to," called after him.

She saw him abruptly stop, slowly turning around with confusion shining in his eyes. Also noticed how the moonlight created a halo effect around him as he slowly advanced in her direction. Felt her heart pound against her ribcage, her stomach twisting into a knot. Felt his eyes burn into her mind, searching for answers, wanting to solve the mystery.

"Then why did you tell me not to?"

"Because I," Rei started, noticing how fixated and intense his gaze was. She found it too difficult to maintain, her eyes focusing on the ground. "Because I don't want to fall for you all over again only to have you leave like last time." She couldn't prevent her voice from breaking as her throat tightened from the memory. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Yaten gently pulled her closer, encompassing her shoulders with one arm and her waist with the other. Her hair tickled his face, filling his nose with the scent of her shampoo. He combed his fingers through her hair, never realizing how soft and smooth it was. Suddenly, he couldn't imagine life without her. He wanted to wake up to her every morning, kiss her goodbye as he left for work and again when he came home, and fall asleep with her in his arms. Wanted to be the cause of her laughs and smiles, not her heartache.

"Then I'll stay."

"What?" Bringing her gaze up, she noticed him roll his eyes.

"Seriously, you should start paying more attention to the things I say. I don't know how many times you have asked me that question." Annoyance flashed in her eyes at his comment, wanting an actual explanation. "My princess gave me and my brothers yet another mission: to build a life where we are happy. I thought that Earth would be a good place to start."

"Why didn't you tell me that you wouldn't have to leave?" Rei demanded, frustration evident in her voice.

"Just slipped my mind I guess." A stupid grin spread across his face, nearly causing Rei to forget her irritation. A strong desire to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him until the sun rose again took over her soul, but all her mind could think of was his forgetfulness.

"I find it hard to believe that something that big could just slip your mind. Honestly, I-" she scolded, but was stopped by his finger pressed against her lips.

"Kiss me, you silly girl."

* * *

(^0^) Is Yaten precious or what?

Whaddya think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Feel free to let me know in the reviews. Seriously though, I wanna know.

Thanks for reading! And happy birthday Rei!


End file.
